


【2020谢伊生贺，水仙向】愿主垂怜 KYRIE ELEISON

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Happy birthday Shay Cormac, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 刚拿到盒子的谢伊被盒子里的神秘力量送回了1755年，在一间酒馆偶遇了即将启程去里斯本的刺客鳕……
Relationships: Templar! Shay/Assassin! Shay
Kudos: 3





	【2020谢伊生贺，水仙向】愿主垂怜 KYRIE ELEISON

**Author's Note:**

> *是水仙！1776年刚拿到盒子的凡尔赛鳕x1755年的刺客鳕，文末还有康康客串出场！为了剧情逻辑有大量私设  
> *两只鳕全程喝酒聊天，糖刀参半  
> *文的结尾有受到电影《信条》最后一幕启发  
> *寇马克先生289岁生日快乐！

**“你能做的只有观察与感受……”**

**“记住，已经发生的事情无法改变……”**

谢伊感到自己进入了一个神秘的空间。他周身皆是牛乳一般浓稠的白雾，诡异空灵的女声回荡其间。上午在凡尔赛宫取得先行者之盒后没有出现什么不寻常之处，但当他回到住处仔细研究这个神器时，异常发生了。

四周场景又飞速变化，白雾迅速在无形之风吹拂下消失不见，浓郁的白化为了绿、深蓝、黑等色块。一切平静下来后，谢伊发现他正站在一个码头上。

“我在哪？”谢伊皱起眉头环视四周。码头上有几个等待出海的船员，好在他们并没有发现凭空出现的他。谢伊凝神细听，不远处传来了酒馆里才会有的歌声和谈笑声。

谢伊基本可以确定，他身处纽约曼哈顿最南端的那个码头。唯一让他感到不对劲的是，这里似乎很像数十年前的样子。当然，他对1776年的纽约也不怎么熟悉。自从开始寻找先行者之盒，他已经很多年没有回过纽约了。

谢伊决定先去城里找家酒馆喝一杯，顺便打听一下情况。曼哈顿下城的码头附近有很多酒馆，他轻车熟路地走到了以前最常去的那家，名字很有幻想风格的“神秘岛”酒馆。走到酒馆门前时，谢伊终于可以肯定，他是回到了过去的某个时间点。酒馆门口那位漂亮女招侍仍然青春美丽，和谢伊记忆中一模一样。若是在1776年的时空，这个和谢伊是同龄人的姑娘也会是中年人的模样。

推开酒馆大门，谢伊最先看到的是一个再熟悉不过的身影。这个年轻人背对着他，穿着有些破旧的刺客长袍，头发因为疏于打理而显得凌乱。年轻的刺客独自坐在桌前，手中握着一杯威士忌。

随着年岁渐长，谢伊变得强大、冷静，同时也更冷漠、凉薄。他自认为情绪更加内敛，但看到刺客时期的自己时，他还是感到心跳加速了少许。深吸口气，谢伊走向了年轻的刺客。

为凡尔赛宫准备的这身华丽外套与曼哈顿下城的氛围格格不入，走进酒馆的圣殿骑士吸引了全场的目光。他像一个被奢华晚宴与美酒环绕的法国贵族，像是因远洋贸易富甲一方的商贾，唯独不像一个会常年出没于这种鱼龙混杂的街区的水手。

年轻的刺客显然也注意到了气度不凡的圣殿骑士。在刺客警惕的目光中，圣殿谢伊走到他桌前，拉开椅子坐了下来。

刺客警觉但并不慌张，“我认识你吗？”

“现在你认识了。”圣殿谢伊答。这个世界上恐怕没有多少人有与过去的自己对话的经历，谢伊心想。

“有趣，”年轻的刺客挑眉道。谢伊闻到刺客身上有着浓重的酒味，到了快要喝醉的边缘。谢伊微不可察地摇了摇头，多年来高度自律的他已经快要忘记年轻时的自己是多么钟爱酒精。

“你的口音让我感到很亲切，”刺客放下了酒杯，“你知道的，人们总是对爱尔兰口音有着各种各样的看法。我第一次见到像你这样体面的绅士操着这种口音，这让我感到非常惊奇。”

圣殿谢伊眯起双眼，“问题不在于我们，那些人应该为他们的浅薄认识感到羞愧。”谢伊有些后悔他没有掩饰自己过于有特点的口音，或许用法式英文口音是一个更好的选择。但愿喝了太多酒的年轻时的自己不会察觉面前这个人的口音和他是多么不合常理地相似，谢伊祈祷。

招手叫来侍者，谢伊点了一杯爱尔兰黑啤酒。“现在是哪一年？”他问。

“怎么会有人问这样的问题，”年轻的刺客连连摇头。“听好了，今天是1755年9月12日。”

侍者为谢伊端来了啤酒，喝了一口酒后，谢伊看向对面的年轻人，“不要惊讶，我是一个不属于这个时代的人。”

在圣殿谢伊的时空中，今天是1776年9月12日。谢伊不禁想，先行者之盒送他回到整整二十一年前的这一天，是纯粹的巧合，还是带有某种隐秘的目的。

1755年9月12日，谢伊在心中默念这个日期。这一天是他的24岁生日，对他来说有太多意义。二十一年时光匆匆而过，回溯时间长河，谢伊终于看到他的命运在这一天发生了多么大的偏移。第二天，1755年9月13日清晨，他乘坐阿基里斯和霍普为他准备的船离开了北美。一个多月后，他踏上了里斯本的土地，在那里犯下改变了他一生的弥天大罪。

往事与回忆如潮水般席卷而来，谢伊将杯中酒一饮而尽，才使心情平复了下来。放下酒杯，谢伊看向对面的刺客，“你很快就要出海？”

“对，你猜得可真准”，年轻的刺客答道，“如果不是十分清楚他们的为人和能力，我甚至会怀疑是我的好友们走漏了消息。”

谢伊向后靠住椅背，“我也是一位经验丰富的船长，我想我们在这方面会有很多共同话题。”

年轻的刺客又灌了口酒，仿佛自顾自地说道，“我明天清晨就会从不远处那个码头起航去里斯本。我的大副还在西印度群岛，这次我只能一个人去欧洲了。”

里斯本地狱般的画面浮现于脑海，时隔多年，谢伊再次被那种无可名状的悲怆击中。他意味深长地看向年轻的刺客，“祝愿你的旅途平安顺遂，我的朋友。”

“谢谢，”刺客朝谢伊点了点头。

两人都没有再说什么，过了许久，年轻的刺客开口道，“这位神秘的船长先生，我很好奇，你平时出海都会去哪些地方？”

“北大西洋。准确地说，主要是魁北克和纽芬兰沿海。”谢伊答。

年轻的刺客笑了，他伸出右手指了指谢伊，“真巧，这些海域也是我的地盘。”他的目光带上了一丝狐疑，“看来我们之间的共同点比我想象中要多啊。”

谢伊斟酌开口道，“我想知道，如果你身边的人，我指你最信任的那些人都坚持要做一件事情，而只有你知道这件事会对无辜的人造成多么大的伤害时，你会怎么做？”

谢伊严肃的语气让年轻的刺客似乎察觉到了什么。“你的语气让我感觉，你在说一件自己亲身经历过的事情，”刺客答。停顿了一会儿，他望向谢伊，坚定地说，“如果真有那么一天，我会坚持自己的立场，即使付出再大的代价也在所不惜。”

谢伊颔首，“我相信你，年轻人。”

酒馆里的乐队唱起了一首纽约当地的民间小调，谢伊记得这首歌叫"Katie Cruel【注1】"。二十多年前，还是刺客的他也是在这里第一次听到这首动人的民歌。

“...If I was where I would be/ Then I'd be where I am not/ Here I am where I must be/ Where I would be, I can not…"谢伊和年轻的刺客都沉浸在了歌声里。这首歌的歌词让谢伊想起了他叛变出兄弟会后的这些年月，看着对面没有白发与皱纹、风华正茂的自己，谢伊突然感到眼眶有些湿润。即使是阿基里斯讲过的阿泰尔、艾吉奥等参透了世间真理的先贤也没有逃过时间的侵蚀，为了伊甸碎片付出了整个青春的他，在这一刻终于体会到了时间的残忍无情。

谢伊只喝了很少的酒，此刻却如喝醉了一般晕眩。恍惚间，谢伊看到阿基里斯、连恩、霍普和肯瑟苟沃斯正坐在不远处的桌子上喝酒聊天。

“我该走了，”谢伊站了起来，他不想在回忆中沉溺太久。给侍者付完酒钱后，谢伊微笑看向年轻的刺客，“今天的酒我请了。”

年轻的刺客举了举空空如也的酒杯，“谢谢，今晚和你聊得很愉快，我的朋友。”刺客也站了起来，他指了指酒馆大门，“我送你出去。”

满月的清辉肆意流淌，为深色的石板街染上一层银白。已经到了深夜，街道上比谢伊来到酒馆时更加安静。谢伊和年轻的刺客一前一后地走着，都没有说话。

“嘿，你还没有告诉我你叫什么名字，”年轻的刺客突然叫住了谢伊。

谢伊回头望向刺客，“我想你应该猜到了，我就是你！我们之间相隔的年月，对我来说是过去，却会是你即将经历的未来。”

“当然，”年轻的刺客连连点头，“听到你的爱尔兰口音时我就有所怀疑，后来听你聊到出海的经历，我几乎确定了这一点。”深吸口气，刺客接着说，“不过，我怎么也不会想到，我竟然会成为一名圣殿骑士。你起身的时候，我看到了你剑柄上的红色十字图案。”

“命运总是擅长捉弄人，”圣殿谢伊说。想到在这个时空里，刺客时的自己明天就会踏上去里斯本的旅途，谢伊表情凝重地说，“答应我，无论发生什么，你都会坚守自己的信条，绝不丧失求生的意志。”

年轻的刺客意味深长地点了点头，“我答应你。虽然我不知道未来会经历什么，但从你的话中我能听出，那将会是一件改变我一生的事情。”

圣殿谢伊轻叹口气，“到时候你就明白了。”

年轻的刺客笑了，“我看我们还是不继续这个沉重的话题了。现在的生活让我感到有些无聊，我只希望，未来我会经历波澜壮阔的一生。”

圣殿谢伊也笑了，“你会的，我向你保证。”感到送他来到1755年的那种力量在迅速减弱，谢伊向年轻的刺客挥了挥手，“再见了，我很快就要回到我的时空。我有预感，送我来这个时空的那股力量会让我们忘记这几个小时的经历。”

“再见，未来的我，”年轻的刺客回应道。“希望你在你的时空一切顺遂。无论刺客还是圣殿，大家都是海的旅人。”

圣殿谢伊点了点头，转身朝南边码头方向走去。

忽然想起了什么，圣殿谢伊停下了脚步，转身面向年轻的刺客。“等等，我差点忘了一件事，”他说。

“什么事？”刺客问。

圣殿谢伊笑着说，“生日快乐！”说罢，他凭空消失在了原地，回到了1776年的时空。

“哈，看来圣殿骑士也不都是坏人嘛，”年轻的刺客笑着摇了摇头，转身走进了酒馆。

  
**（番外）**

1776年9月23日，一位叫拉顿哈给顿的莫霍克族年轻人来到了纽约。两天之前，举世罕见的大火吞噬了这座城市【注2】，精致的木质建筑在火焰中化为灰烬，成千上万的居民流离失所。

曼哈顿下城的一处废墟吸引了拉顿哈给顿的注意。这座二层小楼被大火摧残得残破不堪，拉顿哈给顿勉强辨认出，这里之前是一座酒馆。不知为何，他想要在这座废墟前停下脚步。

走近酒馆的废墟，莫霍克青年看到了掉在地上的酒馆招牌。擦掉招牌上厚厚的积灰，拉顿哈给顿辨认出了上面的字迹——

“'神秘岛’酒馆”。

**（全文完）**

  
注1：“Katie Cruel”是叛变游戏里经常能在酒馆听到的一首歌，被收录在了叛变船歌专辑里。QQ音乐有，防止被夹我就不放链接了，大家感兴趣的话可以去听听看。我觉得这首歌的歌词特别符合叛变后的鳕鱼，超级虐orz 和很多其他酒馆歌曲与船歌一样，这首歌也有着浓浓的凯尔特风。这首歌流行在美东地区，但被认为是起源自苏格兰

注2：这场大火详情请搜“The great fire of New York”。大火发生于1776年9月21日，毁掉了纽约上千座房屋。我打AC3时注意到了一个细节，AC3里的纽约不像叛变里那样干净和繁华，到处都是残垣断壁，看着很破。这表现的应该就是经历了大火灾后的纽约。


End file.
